


Rejects

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: crack!fic, crrrrrrrrrrrack, ft our very own Daniel Howell, inspired by TomSka's video Rejects, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is why friends need to tell each other things.





	Rejects

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> Y'ALL CAN SUGGEST PROMPTS
> 
> please  
> i need them
> 
> also watch the inspiration here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGBanqGBJ_I

Josh closes the door slowly behind him, careful not to make a sound, until-

_“Hey Josh.”_

Josh jumps, and spins around quickly, coming face to face with none other than Tyler.

“Tyler! Tyjo! _Ty!_ Hey Ty! Do you want some pie? He stares at the floor. _“I don't have any pie_... What are you doing here?”

Tyler gives Josh a puzzled look.

"I _live_ here...” Tyler says slowly.

“Great! Did your hair lose weight?”

“Did my hair wha-” Tyler’s eyes narrow.

“ _Josh_.”

Josh doesn’t make eye contact.

“ _ **Josh**_ , what's in the living room?”

Josh’s eyes dart around the room, and he wipes his palms on his jeans, before rambling on.

“What is a living room? Did you get new...eyes?”

Tyler glares at him.

“ _ **Move**_.”

When Josh doesn’t appear to be moving, Tyler quickly shoves him to the side and throws his whole weight into the door. Josh yelps, trying to grab at Tyler’s hoodie.

“No, no, no! _Wait!”_

_Too late._

Tyler screams, and Josh tentatively peeks his head out from behind the singer. His eyes fall on the piano in the room.

“That’s a _nice_ piano! Look at it! Just look at it! Would’ja look at it?”

Tyler heaves an irritated sigh, looking over his shoulder at Josh, who gives a weak grin.

“Josh, _I saw the dead body_. You can’t distract me.”

Another dead body flops out from behind the piano.

Tyler’s now glaring _**daggers**_ at Josh.

“ _Loooook_ …?” Josh tries.

“What are these dead bodies doing in the living room?”

“Well, considering the fact that they’re dead, not mu-”

“Why. Are. There. Dead. Bodies. _In. This. Room_ …?”

Josh tries to form an answer, but comes up short, and Tyler turns away from him, reaching for the phone in his own pocket.

“I'm calling the police.”

Josh tries to think of a distraction.

“U-Um... DOUGH!”

Tyler whips around to ask what the _hell_ Josh is talking about, until he's hit in the face with dough.

It comically slides off and onto the floor. Tyler wipes the flour off his face with his hoodie, and glowers at Josh.

 _“Start talking._ "

“I know, I’m sorry I lied to you… **I do have dough**.”

Tyler throws his arms out in exasperation.

“Oh, for fr- The _bodies_ , Josh, the _dead bodies!_ ” He points at both limp bodies on the floor, the very _obvious_ , and very _dead_ , bodies.

“Oh, those… Uhh… Well, you know when you want to tell someone something but you don't want to hurt their feelings so you kind of bottle it all up inside till it develops into an overwhelming urge to kill them...?”

“How did you know?” Tyler mutters under his breath.

“Well, not like an overwhelming urge to, y’know, more like-” Josh freezes. “Wait, you **_what?!_** ”

Tyler glares pointedly at him.

“Y’know what? Nevermind. I, uh, I cloned you so that I could kill you.”

“You cloned me… So you could kill me… Twice? _I’m not Nikki Sixx, dude_.”

“Yeah, twice… Uh… Y’see, I-”

“Anyoung haseyo!” Someone- _Tyler?_ Walks through the doorway.

 Josh pulls a gun from out of seemingly nowhere, and shoots the clone in the chest.

“Oh... Annyeonghi gyeseyo…”

“Josh, who was that?”  
“That was Korean Tyler,” Tyler facepalms, and Josh continues. “I called him Koreler."

“Why…?”

“It's a portmanteau of Korean and Tyler, so I just-”

“No, Josh, why was he _Korean?”_

“Well... The process of cloning wasn’t perfect from the start… There were, uh… Rejects…?”

“… _Rejects_. How many?”

“Probably a lot.” The voice comes from behind the two, and Tyler jumps, meeting the gaze of yet another clone.

“Holy sh- How long were you _there?!_ ”

Josh pokes Tyler’s arm. “Don’t worry, that's the ‘making his presence known at the most inconvenient times’ Tyler.”

The clone awkwardly clears his throat. “Sorry, that corner was really dark and I just _had_ to-”

 **BANG**.

Tyler turns to Josh, once again. “What did he mean by a lo-”

“Hey, what’re you guys doing?”

 _Great. Another clone._ Tyler ignores it this time, and goes on.

“Josh, what did he mean when he sa-”

“That’s a _lot_ of dead bodies.” The clone remarks, giving a whistle.

“Oh, for ffff… Will you just shut up for a se-”

 The clone gasps loudly. “DUDE, YOU HAVE A _PIANO?!_ THAT’S SO SI-”

**BANG.**

Josh sighs. “‘Interrupting’ Tyler.” He explains.

Tyler runs a hand through his hair. “But, _why?_ Like, I get that you- Oh, you have _gotta_ be kidding me.”

There was another clone standing in the doorway and smirking. The only difference was that he had red eyes and black paint covered his neck and hands. Tyler looks towards Josh for an explanation.

“Yeah, uh… let’s just ignore him.” Josh mumbles. Tyler looks back to the doorway, and _the clone was gone._

Unfortunately, there was now another clone standing stiffly in the doorway, his eyes unblinking as he stares at Josh.

“That’s the ‘won’t stop staring into my eyes creepily’ Tyler.” Josh whispers to Tyler. “It’s disturbing, to be honest.”

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Tyler elbows Josh, and the clone falls to the floor after a loud **BANG** emits from the gun.

Tyler heaves another loud sigh, and turns back to Josh.

“Please tell me that’s all of them.”

Josh taps his chin thoughtfully. “Well, there's-” **BANG**. “Nevermind.”

Tyler gives Josh a look.

“Please tell me that’s it.”

“Yeah, that's all of them.”

“Thank god, but seriously, Josh, just tell me next time. We've all bottled up our feelings to the point where we feel like our only option is to murder people,” _(Josh chooses to ignore that statement)_ , “but you can just talk to me. Okay?”

Josh nods.

“Thanks Tyler.”

“So, uh, what was it you wanted to say?”

“You're a clone, too.”

_“What?”_

“I turned the real Tyler into a piano.”

**_“What?!”_ **

“I’m just messing with you, but seriously, that one clone won’t stop- Oh, well. There he is.”

The creepy red-eyed clone was laying on top of the piano… **In the most suggestive manner possible.**

Tyler grabs the gun and attempts to shoot the clone, but he(?) _vanishes_ right before the bullet could hit him.

“TYLER!”  
“I didn’t kill him, I did _naaaaaaht_.”

Mark suddenly walks through the door.

“Hey guys!”

“Oh, hi Mark-”

 **BANG**.

“Oh, for the love of… please tell me we have a ‘backup Mark’.”

“Just _one_? Yeah, yeah, I mean, it’s not like I-”

_“JOOOOOOSH, WHYYY?”_

And then dough hits him square in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> once again  
> inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGBanqGBJ_I
> 
>  
> 
> also  
> plz  
> i want some good ol' prompties  
> prompts  
> any suggestions
> 
>  
> 
> anyyyy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> but srsly though no joke  
> i'm not an innocent person, believe me
> 
> oOpS  
> also kudos to anyone who gets the reference i made  
>  **EDIT 10/6/17: I got a Tumblr! You can send in asks/prompts at** https://icliquesofastonthesefics.tumblr.com/


End file.
